Call It Magic
by Fukurowlkun
Summary: Tsukisima no siempre había sido aquel chico frio que todos conocían, Yamaguchi más que nadie lo sabía pues él rubio estuvo a su lado para rescatarlo de la oscuridad. PD: Mis resumenes dan asco u.u


_Bueno, es mi primer TsukkiYama y espero no sea el último. La historia es de cuando ambos tenían alrededor de ocho o nueve años -antes de la desilusión de Kei- por tanto debo advertir que hay ooc._

Acabo de leer por ahi que fanfiction no permite songfics :O no sé si es cierto pero por si acaso... esto no es un songfic(?)

 _Well... Espero le guste al público(?) recibo todo tipo de críticas o lo que quieran darme._

Saludos mágicos y pecosos~

* * *

 _ **Call it magic** [Llámalo magia]_ _  
_ _ **Call it true** [Llámalo realidad]_ _  
_ _ **I call it magic** [Yo lo llamo magia]  
_ _ **When I'm with you...** [Cuando estoy contigo]_

Era la primera vez que veía algo tan genial, nunca había sido admirador de alguien más aparte de su hermano en lo que voleibol se refería pero ver a ese chico hacer aquel magnifico saque hacia que su corazón latiera con más fuerza de lo normal. Yamaguchi Tadashi era el único en el equipo que podía hacer el saque flotante y aunque seguía en práctica la mayoría de las veces este salía perfecto, o eso opinaba Tsukishima. El entrenador por su parte no compartía aquel pensamiento y en cada partido amenazaba al menor diciendo que si no sacaba bien perdería la titularidad.

Tsukishima no entendía realmente aquel afán del entrenador en atormentar al otro, a veces daba la impresión de que lo único que le importaba era que el saque de Yamaguchi saliese perfecto aun cuando no ganaran el partido.

Yamaguchi se quedaba todos los días hasta tarde practicando el saque, casi no tenía amigos y aunque en los vestidores se mostraba amable con todos apenas el entrenador aparecía bajaba la cabeza y obedecía a lo que este decía. Tsukishima a veces se quedaba escondido en la sala de balones sólo para poder ver cuánto se esforzaba para lograr el saque. Muchas veces había intentado hablarle pero debido a que él era bloqueador central y el otro atacante lateral no solían practicar juntos, y Kei no era titular por lo que tampoco estaban en el mismo equipo.

Cierto día cuando la práctica se canceló debido a que uno de sus compañeros se cayó y el entrenador tuvo que llevarlo al hospital se atrevió a acercarse y hablarle. No pudo evitar reír cuando al llegar al lado del menor este lo miro asustado como si fuese a golpearlo, no era su intención asustarlo pero su hermano siempre le decía que su cara seria y su altura tendían a intimidar un poco a los chicos de su edad.

\- Hola, ¿Qué tal? –comenzó sonriendo ligeramente y alzando su mano lentamente para saludarle. Por suerte el otro no había huido- Me gusta mucho como haces el saque flotante ese, apuesto que con eso ganaremos el torneo de la prefectura-

\- Hmn… si, sólo si logro hacerlo correctamente –respondió el menor bajando la vista y apretando su poleron entre las manos. Tsukishima miro alrededor con cierta desesperación, no era del tipo sociable por tanto no sabía bien como hilar una conversación.

\- Apuesto a que si lo lograras, has ensayado mucho hasta ahora –Yamaguchi le volvió a mirar esta vez con los ojos brillantes de algo que Tsukishima quiso pensar que era emoción, y lo supo porque esta se transmitió hasta su pecho haciéndole sentir genial aunque algo extraño.

Su relación con Yamaguchi avanzo un poco después de ese día, cuando se encontraban el menor parecía brillar incluso más de lo normal y a veces después de las practicas ambos se extendían un tanto ordenando el gimnasio para poder charlar. A Tsukishima le gustaba el aura que el otro emitía, y aunque a veces se veía opacada por los retos del entrenador Yamaguchi no perdía ese brillo especial en la mirada.

Para el torneo de primavera de la prefectura Tsukishima había conseguido su primer partido como titular y aunque le emocionaba, el hecho de compartir escenario con Yamaguchi era mucho más gratificante para él. Para mala suerte del equipo sólo lograron avanzar hasta la segunda ronda, sus compañeros lo habían aceptado bastante bien puesto que habían sido vencidos por una de las escuelas más fuertes de la prefectura pero aun así no dejaba de ser molesto.

Esa tarde la reunión con el entrenador fue más corta, todos estaban cansados por lo que este los envió a casa rápidamente. Mientras guardaban sus cosas en el vestidor escucho al entrenador llamando a Yamaguchi al gimnasio, estaba seguro de que le recriminaría aquel punto que habían perdido a causa de un saque del menor. Tsukishima tomo rápidamente sus cosas y salió hacia el patio trasero donde gracias a su altura pudo alcanzar las rejas de una de las ventanas del gimnasio.

Yamaguchi estaba cabizbajo mientras el entrenador le gritaba que era un inútil por haber perdido un punto, repetía una y otra vez empujándolo de vez en cuando y obligándole a que le mirara. Las manos de Tsukishima dolían al aferrarse con tanta fuerza a los barrotes debido a la rabia que sentía, quería entrar al gimnasio y llevarse al menor de ahí pero era solo un niño por tanto no era mucho lo que podía hacer.

\- Esto te pasa por descuidar las practicas Yamaguchi, crees que no me he dado cuenta del tiempo que pierdes hablando con Tsukishima. Debes centrarte en aprender y mejorar, no en hacer amigos que en ningún caso le servirán a tu futuro. Desde mañana se acabaron las charlas, cuando terminen las clases vendrás inmediatamente a practicar y no te iras hasta que tus padres vengan por ti, no quiero charlas ni descansos ni nada ¿Me oíste? –Tsukishima pudo oír desde la distancia el lastimero sollozo del menor mientras se echaba a llorar. El entrenador lo zamarreo tomándolo de la camiseta gritándole que no llorara para luego empujarlo a la salida-

Después de esa tarde Yamaguchi volvió a ser como antes, no hablaba ni saludaba a Kei e incluso parecía que hasta evitaba mirarlo. Los días avanzaban lentos para el rubio, en los estiramientos intentaba acercarse al menor para hablarle sin que el entrenador se diera cuenta pero este apenas le veía se apartaba de él. Tsukishima ya no podía ver la luz del otro, no había nada más que ese cuerpo flacucho que prácticamente se movía en piloto automático.

El tiempo pasaba y nuevamente estaban cerca del torneo, Tsukishima ya no era titular debido a que faltaba mucho a clases, no había razón de asistir si no podía hablar con Yamaguchi o aunque sea ver aquella luz que el otro poseía. A veces el entrenador lo regañaba amenazando con expulsarlo del club y Kei sólo podía apretar los puños y fruncir el ceño para luego acatar las órdenes que este le daba. Su hermano constantemente preguntaba el porqué de ya no querer asistir a las prácticas pero fácilmente lo evadía anteponiendo cualquier tema más importante o simplemente le ignoraba huyendo a su habitación.

Tsukishima asistía por obligación a las prácticas algunos días puesto que su madre lo pasaba a buscar, al parecer ella no había notado que estaba faltando y Akiteru tampoco le había comentado nada. Normalmente al terminar el entrenamiento ayudaba a ordenar un poco para irse al vestidor a cambiarse y salir cuanto antes de ahí, pero a veces el entrenador le dejaba castigo y tenía que trapear él solo el piso. Uno de esos días en los que cumplía castigo y luego de asegurarse de dejar todo bien limpio, se encontró con Yamaguchi en los vestidores, el menor no le había visto entrar por lo que despreocupadamente se cambiaba ropa. Tsukishima nunca le había visto con el torso desnudo pues ambos eran bastante vergonzosos en ese sentido, la espalda de Tadashi estaba llena de pecas al igual que su rostro y aunque era fascinante como estas parecían formar distintas figuras había algo que al rubio le llamo mucho más la atención. Había muchas marcas en la espalda del menor, algunas rojas y otras de un color morado grisáceo, Kei no era experto en manchas pero sabía perfectamente que eran marcas de golpes. Para cuando pudo reaccionar Yamaguchi ya había notado su presencia y se había apresurado en ponerse la camiseta; Tsukishima no pudo decir ni hacer nada, sólo bajo la mirada y saco su bolso del casillero para luego salir del lugar.

No asistió en una semana a las prácticas, había dicho a su mamá que sentía una molestia en el hombro por lo que el entrenador le había dejado descansar. No podía sacar de su mente las marcas en el cuerpo de Yamaguchi, intentaba pensar que eran debido a la práctica o a que el menor era muy torpe, sabía que lo mejor era pensar en eso aunque esto no lo calmara realmente. Temía que alguien estuviera haciéndole daño al menor, y mucho peor que ese alguien fuese el entrenador; aunque también podria desconfiar de sus padres quizá. Detestaba tener que preocuparse por el menor pero había algo en él que no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, ese chico realmente sacaba algo en él que otros no hacían.

Cuando su semana de descanso se hubo acabado llego la solución a su problema. Si su hipótesis de que el entrenador era quien golpeaba a Yamaguchi era cierta significaba que lo hacía después del entrenamiento, por tanto si se quedaba hasta más tarde podría verificar el hecho y hacer lo que fuese para que no siguiera aunque no sabía exactamente que se supone debía hacer pero ya pensaría en ello más adelante.

Así fue como inicio su etapa de investigación por lo que tuvo que comenzar a asistir frecuentemente a las practicas, los primeros días no parecía haber nada inusual; Yamaguchi seguía siendo el robot del entrenador y obedecía a todo lo que este decía. Todo le llevaba a pensar que eran solo suposiciones suyas lo del entrenador, por lo que su plan entonces debía cambiar a preguntarle directamente al castaño el porqué de las marcas en su espalda. Pero un día Tadashi llego tarde al entrenamiento pues le habían dejado tarea por lo que el mayor lo castigo a quedarse después de la práctica. Apenas terminaron de ordenar Tsukishima salió del gimnasio en busca de sus cosas y corrió al patio trasero para espiar el gimnasio. Yamaguchi hacia estiramientos mientras el entrenador terminaba de despachar a los alumnos, en parte Kei deseaba que sus suposiciones no fuesen correctas porque en realidad no sabía cómo afrontaría aquello pero ahí estaba con su teléfono en la mano, no tenía cámara por lo que solo grabaría una nota de audio para empezar.

El castigo comenzó normal, Yamaguchi hacia saques normales y el entrenador le devolvía los balones. Cuando ya habían pasado cerca de 40 minutos el mayor le indico hacer saques flotantes, los primeros tres salieron perfectos como siempre pero al cuarto el salto de Yamaguchi se había debilitado por lo que el saque dio en la red y cayó en el mismo lado. El entrenador comenzó a negar mientras recogía el balón, Yamaguchi parecía querer hacerse un ovillo en el piso y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el hombre mayor se había acercado al chico empujándolo con fuerza hacia el piso. Tsukishima trago con dificultad sintiendo un temblor por todo su cuerpo, el entrenador había comenzado a gritarle a Yamaguchi quien en ningún momento intento levantarse lo que solo generó que la furia del mayor aumentara dando paso a los golpes.

Kei no pudo seguir sosteniéndose y cayo de rodillas al piso soltando de paso su teléfono, los gritos cesaron dejando sólo los sollozos de Yamaguchi, el rubio se apresuró en tomar sus cosas y salió corriendo del lugar. Corrió dos cuadras en dirección opuesta a su casa y cuando se detuvo cayo nuevamente en sus rodillas esta vez comenzando a llorar mientras las imágenes de aquella escena se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Luego de unos minutos se repuso para ir a su casa, no podía llegar llorando o levantaría sospechas en su familia por lo que luego de verificar que su celular tuviera el audio lo guardo para no volver a tomarlo en toda la noche.

Después de aquel día el odio hacia el entrenador se había acrecentado, a pesar de ello seguía yendo a las prácticas pues tenía que buscar la forma de seguir el plan que había pensado. No importaba cuanto miedo tenia, no dejaría que el menor siguiera sufriendo tal abuso. Una parte de su plan consistía en grabar al entrenador pero debido a que su madre no le permitía tener un teléfono con cámara tuvo que pedirle a su hermano que le prestara el suyo, Akiteru accedió a prestárselo puesto que Kei le había dicho que grabarían mensajes con sus compañeros para hacer un video al entrenador.

Tres días pasaron para que Tsukishima pudiera poner en ruedo su plan, Yamaguchi nuevamente había llegado tarde a la práctica por lo que preparo todo y al salir se apresuró en ir a su escondite el cual había preparado mejor para que no ocurriera lo de antes. La práctica al igual que la vez anterior había comenzado bien y siguió así casi hasta el final, el menor se esforzaba en no cometer errores para así contener la molestia de su entrenador. Kei sentía que todo había sido en vano esta vez pero al final de la practica cuando Yamaguchi volvió al gimnasio para despedirse; el entrenador hizo que se sentara en el piso para darle una pequeña charla, primero pidió explicaciones por el retraso para luego recordarle que no podía llegar tarde fue ahí cuando se tornó violento otra vez, al hombre no le agradaban las escusas menos si provenían de su As, los golpes no tardaron en llegar y Kei a pesar de todo mantuvo firme su mano dejando en el teléfono de su hermano el registro del abuso hacia su compañero.

Al volver a casa dejo sus cosas en el cuarto y reviso el video, su corazón latía con fuerza cuando el momento se acercaba, las lágrimas cayeron nuevamente de su rostro y tuvo que detener la reproducción para calmarse. Más tarde cuando sus padres se fueron a dormir, respiro profundo y salió de su cuarto hacia el de su hermano, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer pero si en alguien podía confiar y pedir ayuda ese era su hermano mayor.

\- Nii-chan… ¿Estas despierto? –entro en el cuarto sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, estuvo a punto de desistir de su plan pero su hermano lo había recibido con esa gran sonrisa que siempre le hacía sentir más confiado- Tengo un problema, o más bien, un amigo lo tiene –hablo sin mirar al mayor hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para darle el teléfono y reproducir el video.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en cuanto entrego el aparato y comenzó a sollozar mirando a ratos a su hermano. Cuando el video termino el mayor siguió observando la pantalla del teléfono hasta que esta se apagó y sólo ahí volvió a mirar a su hermano.

\- Kei tu… ¿Él te hizo esto a ti también? –el ceño fruncido de Akiteru se aflojo un poco en cuanto el pequeño rubio negó haciendo los sollozos más audibles por lo que se levantó envolviéndolo en sus brazos- Esta bien Kei, mañana iremos al colegio para hablar con el director. No podemos dejar esto así.

Esa noche Tsukishima no durmió pensando en lo que harían, tenía miedo de que al delatar al entrenador este hiciera algo peor o que no les creyeran aunque eso era imposible considerando que tenían el video. También pensaba en Yamaguchi, en que sentiría y como reaccionaria a lo que iba a hacer, necesitaba hablar con él antes que todo por lo que con su hermano salieron temprano en la mañana para interceptar al menor antes de entrar al colegio, Kei jamás había visto al otro en la escuela y sabia por este mismo que asistía a una clase diferente a la suya.

Cuando Tadashi vio al hermano de Tsukishima no pudo evitar asustarse, incluso más que cuando había conocido al menor de los hermanos. Kei los presento y los tres fueron a uno de los banquillos a conversar. Akiteru fue quien inicio la conversación, no menciono el video al principio pues necesitaba saber que el menor sabía que lo que el entrenador estaba haciendo estaba mal y que callarlo era incluso peor. Yamaguchi sollozaba mientras el mayor hablaba, su cuerpo temblaba y miraba a todos lados frotando sus ojos para secarlos. Luego de que el menor se calmara los tres se encaminaron a la oficina del colegio, Akiteru hablo por ellos y le enseño el video al encargado, Yamaguchi nuevamente había comenzado a llorar por lo que el director dejo que saliera a tomar aire junto con Kei. El rubio no era muy amigo del contacto físico pero no dudo en abrazar al menor sin importarle que llenara su ropa de mocos o que alguien más pudiese verles.

Varios profesores entraron a la oficina y después de casi una hora todos salieron yendo donde ambos chicos se mantenían abrazados. Yamaguchi ya estaba más calmado y la profesora de literatura había ido donde ellos para darles unos dulces y avisar al menor que su madre venia en camino. Cuando la madre llego el caos volvió a formarse, la mujer estaba desesperada y Kei pensó que si el entrenador se llegaba a aparecer ella no dudaría en matarlo con sus propias manos. Para cuando el entrenador piso la escuela, la policía ya había llegado y estaban interrogando a Tadashi para comprobar que el hombre sólo le había agredido físicamente, a Kei y a Akiteru también les habían hecho preguntas aunque estas habían durado menos.

Recién al mediodía acabaron, al entrenador se lo había llevado la policía y la madre de Yamaguchi había puesto una denuncia en su contra por lo que se llevaría a cabo un juicio más adelante. Los rumores no tardaron en esparcirse por el colegio y cuando Tsukishima volvió a clases todos preguntaban sobre qué había ocurrido pero como siempre el rubio sólo los ignoraba.

Tsukishima ya sabía a qué clase pertenecía el menor por lo que al otro día fue a buscarlo pero el profesor le indico que había faltado. Al segundo día repitió el procedimiento pero nuevamente Yamaguchi no había asistido a clase por lo que decidió visitarlo en su casa, consiguió la dirección del menor y pasó por la pastelería para comprarle un shortcake. Estuvo cerca de diez minutos parado afuera de la casa del otro decidiendo si tocar el timbre o no, estuvo a punto de huir pero su mano se movió sola y el sonido del timbre lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

La madre de Yamaguchi le saludo tiernamente agradeciendo el gesto pues sabía que su hijo no tenía amigos, la espalda de Kei sudaba más y más a medida que se acercaba al cuarto del menor, se quedó esperando en el pasillo luego de que la señora avisara a su hijo y mordió su labio cuando este apareció tras la puerta. Tadashi estaba despeinado y sus ojos estaban rodeados de un suave color gris, Kei parpadeo sin saber que decir y extendió el pastel hacia él intentando sonreír.

\- Gracias Tsukishima-kun –el menor tomo la bolsa entre sus manos y dejo que entrara. La habitación de Yamaguchi era pequeña y algo desordenada. Ambos niños se sentaron sobre la alfombra a comer el pastel, el castaño sonreía débilmente y sus ojos apenas dejaban ver un pequeño haz de luz.

 _ **And I just got broken** [Y simplemente me rompí]_ _  
_ _ **Broken into two** [Me rompí en dos]_ _  
_ _ **Still I call it magic** [Aun así lo llamo magia]_ _  
_ _ **When I'm next to you...** [Cuando estoy junto a ti]_

Luego de aquella primera vez, las visitas de Tsukishima se hicieron mucho más frecuentes, Yamaguchi estuvo un tiempo con terapia pero pronto pudo volver al colegio y ya no pasaba los descansos en el baño sino que los compartía con Kei, almorzaban juntos e incluso el rubio le ayudaba a hacer las tareas. Su relación había avanzado bastante bien y ambos habían vuelto a amar el voleibol, ahora tenían una entrenadora que había sido seleccionada nacional cuando joven por lo que habían aprendido mucho de ella. Con el tiempo ambos se habían vuelto titulares, Yamaguchi había perfeccionado su saque flotante y Tsukishima era el mejor bloqueador del equipo.

\- Buen Bloqueo TSUKKI!

 _TSUKKI!_

 _Tsukki!_

 _Tsukki~~_

Despertó cuando aquel sobrenombre llego más claro a sus oídos y abrió los ojos con pereza intentando enfocar al castaño frunciendo el ceño debido al nombre, su brazo estaba totalmente dormido y sentía como si muchas hormigas caminaran por este. Sonrió al ver la sonrisa proveniente del menor y volvió a abrazarle haciendo caso omiso a lo que este le decía.

Habían pasado casi diez años desde que había conocido a Yamaguchi y a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido seguían juntos aunque ahora no sólo como amigos. Las heridas de Tadashi habían sanado por completo, había sido un periodo largo pero Kei había estado ahí en todo momento apoyándolo. Al igual que el castaño apoyo a Tsukishima durante aquel periodo de semi-depresion en el que se había internado luego de descubrir que su hermano no era exactamente el héroe que en su mente se había creado; si bien lo del mayor a simple vista no parecía tan grave para muchos, en Kei había repercutido casi en todos los sentidos. Su personalidad había cambiado y también su manera de ver a las personas, no le importaba si hería a las personas y ya casi no generaba lazos sentimentales con nadie. Pero a pesar de ello Yamaguchi no se había apartado de él, incluso cuando el mayor le ignoraba o hería con sus palabras, el castaño se mantenía firmemente junto a él, sabía que en el fondo su novio lo quería mucho. No lo abandonaría porque hace diez años Tsukishima Kei a pesar de ser sólo un niño se había mantenido firmemente a su lado y le había salvado de la oscuridad.

 ** _And if you were to ask me_** [Y si tu me preguntaras]  
 ** _After all that we've been through_** _[Después de todo lo que hemos pasado]  
_ ** _Still believe in magic?_** _[¿Sigues creyendo en la magia?]  
_ ** _Yes, I do_** _[si, creo]  
_ ** _Yes, I do_** _[si, creo]  
_ ** _Yes, I do_** _[si, creo]  
_ ** _Yes, I do_** _[si, creo]  
_ ** _Of course I do…_** _[Por supuesto que creo]_

\- Me agrada esa canción –murmuro el rubio acomodándose nuevamente junto a su novio esta vez un tanto más separados para poder ver su cara pecosa y sus destellantes ojos. Después de 10 años Tsukishima seguía asombrándose con esa luz que emanaban los ojos ajenos- ¿Quieres que la repita otra vez? –Kei asintió esperando a que lo hiciera y se acomodó el audífono para luego abrazar al menor y cerrar los ojos. Había cierta magia en Tadashi pues sólo él lograba deshacer esa barrera de hierro que el mayor había forjado a su alrededor. Tsukki estaba seguro que eran sus pecas, las hermosas pecas de Yamaguchi, llenas de luz y magia.

 **~~ Fin ~~**

* * *

Sobreviví ;; no sabia que era tan complejo publicar aqui pero siento que valdra la pena :)

Como dije antes, en la historia los chicos tiene ocho o nueve años por lo que Akiteru tiene quince. Esto es dos años antes de lo que muestra el manga pues segun mis calculos Kei tiene aprox. seis años menos que Akiteru y cuando ocurre la "desilución" el mayor tendria diecisiete y Tsukki diez u once.

Cualquier duda/consulta/consejo/ o lo que sea, soy toda oidos y ojos 3

Muchas gracias a quienes llegaron hasta aquí, nuevamente me disculpo por los errores que pueda tener.

Saludos pecosos~

 _ **~Fukurochann**_


End file.
